A Chance at Salvation
by Team Alice and Jasper
Summary: Alice is a girl who has been led down the wrong path since she could remember. Engaging in the wrong activities for a girl her age, will she be able to change her ways after being given a chance at a new life? Or will she give in to the pressure and go back to where she was before? Rated M for sexual situations, drug use, language, abuse, and content. All Human.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Heeeeey guys! Haha, so i've decided to start working on a new story called _A Chance at Salvation_. Yes, I am still working on _Welcome to my life _and I will update that as soon as I can :) I just couldn't get this idea out of my head... But, hopefully you guys will enjoy this story :D This is just the Prologue, so yeah... Stay tuned for the 1st chapter... It gets better, I promise :3 **

* * *

**Prologue **

~ A Pov ~

Did I really want to do this? Is this _really _what I wanted; to throw away years of training? To transition into a whole new lifestyle and throw the other one away? I don't know how to do anything else. From a child, this was all I've known. There was no other course for me, but now that I'm being offered a chance to change that, should I?

I bit my lip as I looked up at him. He was looking at me patiently; the hope that I'd say yes written all over his face.

"Look sweetie, I don't want to force you into anything. The choice is all yours. I'm not going to tell you what to do, but I will give you my opinion on the matter, if you will. What you're doing… It isn't a business for young girls such as yourself. It's very dangerous, and I'd hate if anything worse than when you showed up on my doorstep that night happened to you. I mean, do you know all of the possibilities, Alice? You could get an STD! Or worse, you could get killed! Sweetheart, I just want the best for you; we all do. And Esme would _love _to have another daughter, and so would I." He said, his tone becoming very tender.

I sighed and directed my attention to a mailbox across the street. Carlisle was right and I knew it. This wasn't the life for a girl my age, but what can I do? It's all I know.

I won't be able to fit in with his family; all I'd do is cause trouble. Then of course, there's the factor of school; I haven't been in one for years, so I'm not that smart. Street smart, sure, but that's about it. Deciding to maybe do something good for myself for the first time, I made my decision.

I looked back up at him and got up, straightening out my dress. "Ok, I'll do it. I'll come with you." I nodded.

A huge grin broke out over his face before he crushed me to his chest.

"Thank you, Alice. Thank you so much." He said, stepping back.

"For?" I asked, waiting for the pills to take effect.

"Making the right choice." He smiled gently, taking my hand and leading me over to his car.

I got in and I was fine for a few minutes until I felt the bile rising in my throat.

"Pull over!" I yelled at him. He looked startled, but pulled over as I had asked.

I roughly pushed the door open, and leaned towards the curb and threw up. There were about four pills that came up, and the stench of vodka was in the air.

"Damn." I muttered, before I retched again, and threw up six more pills.

* * *

**A/N: Well, um... I hope that little bit got you kinda interested... You'll learn more when I post the next chapter ;) **

**Don't give up on me yet :* **


	2. Ch 1: Everyday Life

**A/N: ****Well, here's the first chapter! I hope you guys like it :3 Thank you to those that gave this story a chance and left a review, or favorited it. I really appreciate it :D **

**Disclaimer: It's obvi I don't own Twilight :( **

* * *

~ A Pov ~

I put the finishing touches on my make-up before I took a step back to look at myself.

"Perfect." I said, fluffing my hair. It was parted in the middle and flowed to my waist in big black curls.

The dress I wore clung tightly to my fourteen year old body; it was dark red, strapless, and short. It barely reached mid-thigh.

My make-up consisted of red lipstick and a silvery Smokey eye.

I walked over to the door and stepped into my black platform heels with the red bottom.

I hadn't planned to wear any underwear today, but at the last minute I decided to dash into the back room and grab my red and black thong from the drawer labeled 'Alice'. For some odd reason guys find it sexy when I match.

"Alice!" I heard. "Hurry the hell up, it's almost time to go!"

I rolled my eyes and slipped on the thong before walking out of the room.

Lauren was standing near the bathroom with her hand on her hip.

"Well _damn! _It sure took you long enough!" She said.

"Oh, shut the hell up. You know you take _forever _and _a day_ to get ready!" I exclaimed.

She barked a laugh before circling around me, and I squealed in surprise when she squeezed my ass.

"Going commando today?" She asked, smirking.

"No bitch, I have on a thong. Gotta keep it classy sometimes." I said, snapping my fingers as I grinned at her.

"Nice." She said, grabbing my wrist and leading me to the front of the building.

There were about 150 girls that stayed here. The place we stayed in was a large 2-story building. It looked fairly ordinary, so no one really suspected anything. Of course, that could also be due to the fact that we're about two miles from the city, and no one ever comes back here unless they're 'supposed' to.

We stood side-by-side in the center of the room and talked until my Uncle Felix, James, and a few other guys that I didn't recognize walked in.

As soon as he saw me, he ran over and placed a sloppy kiss on my lips.

"Hey there sexy," He grinned.

"Hi James," I smiled, biting my lip.

You see, my relationship with James is very complicated. It's like he's my boyfriend, but at the same time… he's not. He's twenty-six years old, and he's taught me almost everything I know. He's the one who trained me for this life. Well, Uncle Felix has helped too, but for the main part, he's left it all up to James.

"Your shift starts at 4, babe. Bring back at least $500." He said, pulling me towards him.

"Why don't you give me a challenge for once?" I asked.

"Mm, maybe some other time," He winked, and released his hold on me.

"Same time for you," He said, turning to Lauren. "And $500 also."

She nodded, and went back to picking at her nails before she looked up at the clock.

"Hey Al, it's almost 3 O'clock. Wanna leave now? Maybe we could get some food before our shift starts." She said.

"Yeah, sure. I could use a bite to eat." I said, turning to James and giving him my famous puppy dog eyes.

He sighed before pulling out his wallet and handing me $25 for Lauren and `I.

"Thank you baby!" I chirped, jumping up to kiss his cheek. My lips barely made contact with his face.

_Damn, why the hell does he have to be so damn tall? _I thought.

"Mmhm. You can pay me back tonight. I'm taking you to my place when you get back." He winked.

"Lookin' forward to it." I giggled.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, are you serious?" Lauren laughed, almost choking on her McFlurry.

"Haha, yeah. You should've seen his face! Funniest thing I have _ever _seen, hands down." I snorted.

She started laughing harder, and started sputtering when the ice cream melted in her mouth, and went down the wrong tube.

I was too busy laughing at her misery to notice that she had stopped coughing and was about to whack me upside the head with an empty fry box.

"Hey now." I warned, holding up my finger.

"Oh wow, I'm _so _scared." She said sarcastically.

"Hey, my finger is a lethal weapon ok? I could whoop your ass with just this _one _finger." I said matter-of-factly.

"Do you know what I'd like to do to you with my finger?" She asked.

"Um… what? Wait, let me guess! You'd like to, uh… Hmm…" I pondered.

"I'd like to shove it up your ass! Stupid bitch." She muttered.

"Whoa Lauren! I didn't know you went that way!" I giggled.

"Ugh, Alice! Come on!" She screeched, throwing the fry box at me and laughing when it bounced off my head.

I rubbed my head and giggled again before looking up at the clock on the building in front of us. It was 3:45.

"Hey Lor, it's almost time to start." I said, nodding at the clock.

"Ugh. Ok." She sighed and dumped all of the trash into the trash can, and we headed out onto the streets near the clubs.

Yeah, it's dangerous around here, especially for girls our age, but hey, it's where the money's at. There's always some desperate guy waiting around here ready to pay for sex. Why they can't just hook up with someone from the club, I don't know, but I'm definitely not complaining.

We waited for a few minutes before a car pulled up. The windows rolled down and we saw that there were two men in there; they looked like they were in their mid-forties.

"Hey sugar." The one closest to us said, smirking.

"Hey." I grinned. "Which one of us you want?" I asked, walking closer to the window.

"Both." The other one said.

"Mm, ok… $300 each." I replied.

"No problem, baby. Hop in." The closest one said.

I opened the back door, and climbed into the back seat, scooting over so Lauren could come in.

Once she was settled, the guys turned back to us, and I realized that they were twins.

"Hey, I'm Gabe, and that's Brady." The one in the driver's seat said, gesturing over to the other guy, who I now knew was Brady.

"I'm Alice, and that's Lauren." I nodded my head towards her.

"Aren't you guys a little young to be prostitutes?" Brady asked. "Not that it really matters…"

"You're right, it doesn't matter. Either way, you picked us up, and either way, you're getting fucked. So drive." I snapped.

"Oooh, I call dibs on that one." Brady whispered to Gabe.

I rolled my eyes as he finally pulled off, and we were on our way.

* * *

**A/N: Weeelp! What did you think? Did you love it? Hate it? Let me know ;) **


	3. Ch 2: It's Normal to Me

**A/N: Hey guys! Chapter 2 is here! :D Hope you enjoy it, and thank you to those of you who have reveiwed, favorited, or followed the story so far :) I hope you like it :3 **

* * *

~ A Pov ~

I walked along the sidewalk after walking with Lauren back to 'the shack' as I like to call it. I looked around and saw that James' car was nowhere to be found. Sighing, I made my way out onto the main street once again.

About an hour later I found myself in a fairly nice neighborhood that I was all too familiar with. I walked all the way to the end of the street before Uncle Felix's house finally came into view. I hopped up the porch steps, and knocked on the door while pulling my heels off; my feet were _killing _me.

I heard some rustling behind the door before it finally opened.

"Hey baby girl! Come in." Uncle Felix said, grinning.

"Where's James?" I asked, as I walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch.

"Uh… He should be here soon. Said he had to do something first." He said, grabbing a beer, and plopping down next to me. I lifted my legs and put them back down across his lap.

He took a swig of his beer before he placed it down somewhere and started massaging my feet. I let out a soft moan at the sensation. It was so relaxing, and it felt so good. After a few minutes, he switched over to the other foot; I could feel the tension just melting away. When he was done, he reached over to grab his beer back off the coffee table in front of the couch. I watched as he took another drink before I quickly reached out and snatched it from him.

"Um?" He asked, scowling at me. "I wasn't done with that, Alice."

I shrugged before I took two big gulps from the bottle and handed it back to him. Beer did nothing for me; I always preferred something a little stronger. He rolled his eyes before gulping down the rest and placing it back on the table.

I shifted into a more comfortable position and placed my head in his lap, letting my feet meet the other end of the couch. He ran his fingers through my hair and we fell into a comfortable silence until 1,000 Ways to Die came on, and I jumped up in excitement.

"Omg, Uncle Felix! I love this show!" I said, clapping my hands in excitement. I couldn't hold it in; it had been forever since I had gotten a chance to watch it.

He chuckled, and pulled me back down so that I was sitting on his lap.

I bounced in his lap, and he put his hands on my waist to still me. It wasn't like he couldn't see; he was much bigger and taller than I was, so why did he stop me?

It wasn't until the first commercial break that he started rubbing his hands up and down my sides, and I could feel _it _poking me in my thigh.

_So _that _was the problem… _I thought.

I decided to tease him a little, so I turned around, straddling him, and started grinding my hips into his.

He let out a loud groan, and I could feel him getting harder, so I kept going. After 5 minutes of this he flipped me under him and opened my legs, grinding into me harder and catching my lips in a rough kiss. I let out a low moan and I could tell that he was close.

He pulled back from the kiss and starting leaving wet, opened-mouthed kisses on my neck, before he came back up and started breathing heavily in my ear. He started bucking his hips into me and I whimpered at the force. It felt good, but I was still a little sensitive from my previous session with Brady.

He moaned once more before he stilled, and put all of his body weight on me.

"What the hell!" I screamed. "Dude, you know you're _too fucking big_ to just put all of your damn weight on me! Are you _trying _to kill me?!"

He got off of me, and I sucked in a big breath.

_Big ass motherfucker! Crushing me and shit. _I thought, smoothing out my dress.

"Sorry Alice," he grinned, pecking me on the lips before he made his way upstairs, presumably to change his pants.

I heard the door opening, and I looked over to see James finally coming to save me.

He looked over at me and smirked, shaking his head.

"What?" I asked.

He walked over to me and started smoothing down my hair.

"You just had sex didn't you?" He asked, that smirk still on his face.

"Well…. We dry humped." I said, shrugging.

"Fucking weirdo's." He said, chuckling.

"How?" I asked, confused.

"Alice, you just… Well basically, you had sex with your Uncle…" He said, looking at me as if I was missing something.

"So?" I asked, not seeing the point.

"That's weird." He replied.

"How?" I asked again.

"He's your _Uncle _Alice! Damn!" He said, bonking me on the head.

"Ow, bitch. Don't hit me." I said, rubbing my head. "And, I really don't see your point… It's not the first time it's happened."

"I know, but it's still weird…" He replied, scratching his head.

_I don't see what's so weird about it… We've been doing stuff like this for as long as I can remember… _I thought.

He seemed lost in thought as well before he spoke again.

"How much did you make today?" He asked.

_Hot damn. _I thought.

I hadn't met the mark.

"Umm… $300? I said, my voice sounding small to my own ears.

"$300? The fuck, Alice? I told you to bring back at least 500 fucking dollars!" He screeched.

Uncle Felix came back down the steps in a new pair of jeans and watched as James paced back and forth in front of me.

"What's going on?" He asked, looking warily at James.

"She only brought back $300 Felix! I told her to bring back _at least _$500!" He yelled, glaring at me.

"Well, damn! That's all I could get, there wasn't anyone out today! And our first run took a lot longer than I expected." I said, scowling.

"Next time," He said, pointing at me. "Bring back what I give you; I don't give a damn how long it takes! Stay out all night if you have to, just _bring_ the money _back_."

"Fine, whatever." I said, choosing not to argue with him. He can get a little rough when he's mad.

"And your friend? How much did she make?" He asked, a little calmer now.

"Same." I said.

"What in the actual fuck!" He screeched.

I giggled as I watched him jump in place, trying to calm himself down.

"You think this is fucking funny?!" He yelled, storming over to me.

"Hells yeah, I do." I grinned.

"What the fuck ever, man. I'll be waiting in the car, hurry up." He pushed past me, and slammed the door shut.

I giggled as Felix pulled me close while shaking his head.

"Don't push him too much tonight Alice," He said, peering down at me. "I'd like to see that pretty face with no bruises on it tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok, Uncle Felix. I'll be good. I promise." I said, hugging him.

"That's my girl." He winked, before hugging me back, and pushing me towards the door.

I flashed him a smile before I ran out of the house, closing the door behind me.

I jumped into James' car, and we sped off towards his house.

He hadn't said a word the whole ride, nor when we finally arrived at his house. I went straight up to his room and changed into a pair of black booty shorts and a white T-shirt that I always kept here. When I was done, I placed my dress and heels in a chair in the corner of the room and climbed into the bed and relaxed into the sheets.

_Gosh, this bed is so soft. _I thought, smiling as I buried my face into a cool pillow.

I felt the bed dip before a pair of arms circled around me and pulled me into a bare chest.

I giggled as I laid my head on James' chest and he started stroking my hair. I kissed his chest before succumbing as sleep overtook me.

* * *

**A/N: Um.. yeah :3 I hope it's not too confusing... Alice's past and everything else will be explained a little later in the story... as well as why she doesn't know or think that certain things are wrong, or why they seem normal to her... The Cullens will be making an appearance soon enough... ;) Thanks for reading! Do a little R&R? ;* **


	4. Ch 3: So Beautiful

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys, but Chapter 3 is here! Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows, you don't know how much I appreciate them :* Hope you guys like this chapter! **

* * *

~ A Pov ~

I woke up only to find that James was no longer in bed with me. I sighed, and turned over to look at the clock. It was 8:55 a.m.

_Why the hell is he up so early? _I thought.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes for a few minutes before I yawned, jumped up, and went into the bathroom.

I looked up at the mirror and saw two steely gray eyes staring back at me.

_My eyes are so big. _I thought.

I shook my head, and began to take off my clothes. I was a fairly small person; I was only about 5'0 and I weighed around 85 pounds.

I'm not malnourished or anything, I'm just small. My mother was small too, and so was my aunt, as well as many of the women before them, so it must've run in the family.

There's no telling where my mother is at the moment. The last time I saw her was when I was around seven, and she had dropped me off at Uncle Felix's house. I really missed her sometimes… We used to have so much fun together.

But when it comes down to my father? I don't even know what he looks like.

I walked out into the hallway to get a towel and a washcloth from the closet before returning to the bathroom. I didn't care that I was naked; it's not like James hasn't seen it all anyway.

I stepped into the bathtub and turned the handle to put it on shower mode. Then, I turned the hot water on as high as it would go. I never used cold water. There's just something about steaming hot water pouring down on me that I find so relaxing.

I turned around and grabbed the watermelon scented shampoo off of the shelf before I put my head directly under the stream of water. When my hair was straight, it fell to my butt – if not past it – so I always wore it curly to avoid sitting on it.

I quickly realized that I wouldn't be able to do this on my own, so I called for James.

I heard his feet coming up the stairs before I heard him opening the bedroom door, and coming into the bathroom.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I need help washing my hair." I said, pulling the shower curtain back, and pouting at him.

He rolled his eyes before pulling off his boxers – that's all he slept in – and jumping into the shower with me.

He grabbed the shampoo from my hands and began to rub it into my hair, massaging my scalp. I let my head fall back against his chest for a moment, before he pushed it forward, and reached down to grab the end of my hair. He brought it up, and tried to make it stay on top of my head before it went tumbling down my back again.

"Ugh, why don't you just cut this shit?" He groaned, trying again. This time it stayed, but only because he poured half the bottle of shampoo on it.

I ignored him as he roughly massaged the shampoo into my hair. It hurt, but I wasn't gonna complain. He pushed my head under the water, and I sputtered as soap got into my eyes and mouth. I pushed my head back, and ended up losing my balance, falling to the bathtub floor with a hard thump. I rubbed the soap out of my eyes while James chuckled.

"Fuck you." I spat, glaring up at him.

"When?" He asked, grinning.

I rolled my eyes and caught sight of his penis not too far away from my face. I smirked as I grabbed it, and roughly pulled on it, catching him off guard, and sending him falling down on top of me.

He glared at me and roughly pulled me up by the arm, sticking my head back under the water, and rinsing all of the soap out. Once he was done, he turned the water off, and pushed me out of the tub.

I tripped on the wet floor, and ended up banging my head on the edge of the toilet; it wasn't that far away from the bathtub.

"Ugh, you bitch!" I growled at him, rubbing my head. "That hurt, James."

_Stupid fuckface. _I thought, holding back my tears.

I wasn't gonna cry. I _never _cried, no matter how much I wanted to.

"Oops, my bad." He said, walking out of the bathroom.

_What the fuck ever. _I thought, getting up and drying myself off.

I brushed my teeth, and put my hair up in a messy bun on top of my head. I decided to just let it air-dry since I don't have to work today.

I walked back into James' room and went over to his dresser, pulling out another T-Shirt and some jean shorts. Then, I went into his closet and pulled out a pair of black flats. After slipping them on, I decided to put on a little eyeliner and lip gloss.

Once James had _finally _left the room to do who knows what, I slipped into the bathroom, and filled my hand up with about 5 pain pills. I put them in my mouth, and then turned on the tap water. I cupped my hands together, and once they were full, I gulped down the pills.

I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand, and went downstairs. James was hurriedly gathering his stuff and talking on the phone. The only words I understood were "Alright" and "Soon."

"Going somewhere?" I asked once he hung up.

"Yeah, sorry babe, I have to go. It's really important." He said, picking up his keys.

"Oh, ok. You're gonna take me back now?" I asked.

"No, there's no time." He said, running upstairs. He came back down a few minutes later with a folder in his hands.

"Then, what am I gonna do?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Stay here." He said, picking some papers up off the coffee table. He put them into the folder and came to stand in front of me.

"I'll be back later, ok? If you're not here, I'll just assume you're at Felix's or the shack." He gave me a quick peck on the lips, and the next thing I knew, he was gone.

I rolled my eyes, and went over to the fridge to grab a beer.

_I'm _definitely _not staying here. _I thought.

I opened the door and locked the bottom lock before making my way out of the neighborhood.

* * *

I had been walking for about an hour now, looking for something to do, or somewhere to go. The pills were taking _forever _to work, and – like I said earlier – beer does nothing for me.

"Hey!" I heard a voice call out.

I turned and the car pulled up right beside me and rolled the window down. I smirked when I saw who was inside.

"Need a ride?" He asked, grinning.

I nodded my head, and got into the car, smiling.

"Thanks Brady. I owe you one." I said.

"No, it's alright sweetheart. Hey, you hungry?" He asked.

"_Starving,_" I replied.

"Great," He said, pulling off.

About 10 minutes later, we arrived at this little... I don't know how to describe it… Café like, place. I don't know. I've never been anywhere like this before. But, it was nice.

We walked in, and went up to the front counter where I ordered some chicken tenders, fries, and a sprite. I didn't pay attention to what he got, but I know it was some type of burger.

We sat down at a table farther near the back; for privacy, I'm guessing.

"So… Alice is it?" He asked, putting ketchup on his burger.

I hummed in approval as I took a sip of my soda.

"Exactly how old are you baby girl?" He asked.

"Uh… I'm fourteen, why?" I asked, looking up at him.

"No reason." He said abruptly, taking a bite of his burger.

I rolled my eyes, and started eating my chicken tenders. I was halfway done when I heard the door open, and two males walked in. I couldn't see their faces, but they were both blond.

"Hey Carlisle!" A voice called from the corner of the room.

I looked over to see a policeman smiling at the older blonde, Carlisle.

"Charlie! How've you been?" He asked, smiling.

I turned around once they started walking towards him. I didn't want them to see me staring.

"I've been good, you? How was your vacation?" Charlie asked.

"It was great! And I'm better than ever." Carlisle replied, turning to the blond who had yet to be named. "Jasper, why don't you go and order our food while I catch up with Charlie?" He asked.

Jasper nodded, and turned around. Our eyes met, and I felt all of the breath woosh out of me.

_I didn't know it was possible for someone to be so beautiful. _I thought.

* * *

**A/N: Welp. There's Chapter 3! I hope you guys liked it :3 Every chapter so far has an important meaning for what happens later in the story, even the little things.. Just to let you know ;) Sooo, how about you guys R&R for me please? :* **

**Next update won't take as long :) **


	5. Ch 4: Long Day

**A/N: HEEEEEEEYYYYYY Y'alll! Here's Chapter 4! I'm sorry for the wait, but I know you don't wanna hear that, so... I hope you like this chapter :3 Um... Thank you to those who read and reviewed, favorited, or any of that good stuff! It makes my day! Reviews especially ;) **

**If you haven't already, go check out my other story _Welcome to my life _please? :) **

**Disclaimer: Me? Own Twilight? PLEASE. **

* * *

~ A Pov ~

After a few more seconds I realized I'd been staring and quickly looked away. I kept my eyes down as he walked past me, and began to finish eating my food. I looked up at Brady and saw him watching me with a guilty expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, scrunching my eyebrows up in confusion.

He stared at me for a while before he finally answered.

"How long have you been… y'know…?" He asked.

"What?" I asked, completely confused.

He looked around and – once he found whatever the hell he was looking for – leaned across the table.

"How long have you been a prostitute?" He whispered.

"_That's _what you're making such a big deal about?" I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

"I'm just curious." He shrugged, leaning back again.

I rolled my eyes again, trying to figure out what the hell was going through this man's head.

"Why? You mean like…. Because of experience?" I asked. "Because I have _plenty _of experience… Was it bad or something?"

"What? No! It was… It was really good honestly…" He trailed off.

"Then why'd you ask?" I asked.

He looked up at something behind me, and nodded. I gave him a weird look until I saw Jasper pass by our table again with a tray full of food in his hands. He gave Brady a nod back even though he had a weird expression on his face. Once he was gone, Brady gave me his full attention.

"Because you're so young," He said, looking me dead in the eyes.

"And?" I asked, rolling my eyes again. "I'm not that young."

"You're fourteen, Alice! That's kinda young! For crying out loud, you could be my granddaughter!" He screeched, standing up and throwing his arms around like a crazy person.

The little noise in the café-diner thing stopped as everyone turned to look over at our table. I was taken aback by his tone until I felt irritation swelling up inside of me.

"What the hell? What got shoved up _your _ass Brady? You definitely weren't complaining the other day, so why fucking start now?" I whisper-yelled, glaring up at him.

He looked around before realizing that he had made a scene, and sat down, straightening out his clothes.

_Old men these days. _I thought, shaking my head.

After a few minutes, everyone seemed to finally stop staring at us, and began to carry on with their conversations. Well, everyone except for the police officer – Whose name I forgot –, Carlisle, and Jasper that is.

I rolled my eyes at them, quickly getting fed up with how this day was going. Those damn pills still weren't working and I was beginning to think that they weren't even pain pills, but whatever the hell they were, they weren't having any effect on me whatsoever, and I hated it.

Brady didn't say anything after that, so I didn't either. I finished eating my food, and looked up to see that an older lady was coming over to our table. It was only when she was standing right in front of me that I realized that she worked here.

"Hey, is everything alright?" She asked, a bright smile on her face.

Brady looked up at her and smiled back.

"Yeah, everything's fine." He said.

"Are you ready to pay? I can take it up there for you. I just need your order slip." She said, gesturing to our empty plates.

"Oh yeah, sure," He said, handing her a $20 bill.

She smiled, taking up our plates, and heading back up to the front counter.

I looked back over at Jasper's table and saw Carlisle and the police officer laughing at something that he was saying. He laughed with them for a couple of minutes before he began eating again.

_I wonder how old he is… _I thought. _He can't be that much older than me right? But then again, he could be because he's like super fucking tall. _

I was broken out of my thoughts by a loud clinking noise. I looked over to see that the lady had come back to give Brady his change and she'd accidentally dropped some of it on the table.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry." She said, picking it up.

"No worries sweetheart." Brady said, chuckling. He helped her pick up the rest of the change, and I blocked them out as I thought about how I was going to get something to drink. Of course, I can't buy it myself because I'm _'too damn young' _and I can't just waltz into a store and ask some random person to buy me alcohol. I mean, I _could_ but I seriously doubt that they'd do it.

_This is gonna be a long day. _I thought, sighing.

When they had _finally _finished talking, we got up to leave. I spared a glance at Jasper's table only to find that they were already looking at me. Carlisle gave me a tender smile, before turning his attention elsewhere while the police officer eyed me suspiciously. I rolled my eyes at him before looking at Jasper who briefly made eye contact with me before looking away like his father. I looked back at the police officer only to realize that I'd seen him a couple of times while I was on duty. I quickly turned around and walked out the door before he got the chance to realize who I was.

_That'd be a hell of a ride, wouldn't it?_

* * *

"Hey, Alice." He called as I was about to get out of the car.

I stopped and turned back to look at him.

"About what happened earlier… I didn't mean for you to take it that way." He said, looking up at me.

Instead of holding it against him like I normally would, I smiled brightly, leaned inside the car and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"It's alright Brady. And thanks for the food." I said, smiling as I waved.

He smiled back, and I closed the door before running up the driveway to Uncle Felix's front door.

I knocked, and a few seconds later, a shirtless Uncle Felix was standing there, gesturing for me to come inside.

I ran straight to the kitchen, and looked inside of the fridge, hoping to find some type of alcohol in there besides beer. I squealed in surprise when I saw that there was actually some _Vodka_ in there.

I took it out, and set it on the counter.

"Uncle Felix!" I called.

He walked in and smirked when he saw what I wanted. He opened it for me, and I chugged down two huge gulps, moaning in satisfaction at the way it burned down my throat.

"Thanks," I said, taking another gulp.

I honestly don't even know how I ended up here. I didn't even know how I'd gotten another bottle of Vodka, but what I _did _know was that it was dark, and I was stumbling around drunk as hell with no idea of where I was. Not that it really mattered I guess.

I tried to take another sip, only to find that the bottle was empty. I frowned before smashing it on the ground and giggling.

"Dumb shit." I giggled, pulling my hair out of the messy bun it'd been in all day.

I swung my hair around my head before quickly getting dizzy and falling out on the ground. I yelped in pain as I hit my head on something, but I quickly got distracted as I saw bright lights heading my way.

I giggled one more time as everything started going black.

* * *

**A/N: Well? Did you guys like it? I hope so! Um... So, if you guys have any suggestions, or ideas, feel free to leave it in a review, or PM me, and i'll get back to you as soon as I can! I'm glad that you guys are enjoying the story because I honestly do enjoy writing it.  
**

**Lol, so what do you guys think of Alice's life so far? And will Charlie eventually recognize her? And who's headlights do you think those were? Which Alice do you think overall will have the hardest life? This one, or the one in _Welcome to my life? _**

**Leave me a review and i'll get back to you ;) Omg, that rhymed. Ha :) **


End file.
